The Eliza and Alexander Chronicles
by WeBothWentMad
Summary: Short one shots on Eliza and Alexander's life together
1. Tattoos

Eliza pulled the sheet up over her body to preserve a small attempt at modesty. Alexander in comparison was lying on top of the sheet completely nude and not giving a damn about it. Sunlight drifted through the window making it seem like the room glowed and the only sound in the room was their breathing evening out.

"When did you get this?" Eliza asked pointing to a small flower tattoo on Alex's shoulder as she turned on her side to face him.

"I got it when i was 16. It was my mother's favorite flower and I wanted her to still be part of me." Alex said as his eyes glanced over at his girlfriend, watching for some sort of reaction.

Eliza pressed her lips against the ink and looked up at him from under her lashes. A lazy smile spread on his face at the affection.

"I love you, you know?" Alex said as he ran his finger's over Eliza's bare arm in a comfortable manner.

"I know." Eliza said with a slight smirk until it softened. "I love you too."

"So does that mean we're going to get married and have like five kids?" Alex asked with a grin as he stared at Eliza.

"No, maybe like eight kids instead." Eliza countered with a light chuckle.

"If you're up for it." Alex said with an eyebrow raise.

"I certainly am, but I don't know about you."

"I am." Alexander murmured as he moved suddenly so he was leaning over her. There was a dark look of lust in his eyes and Eliza couldn't help but shiver.

"Want to start now?" He asked smugly.

Eliza leaned up and pressed her lips against his. Alex took the invitation and kissed her harder, falling deeper into the abyss.

 **A/N: So none of the one shots will be connected. Please read, review and favorite!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing all goes to the wonderful LMM**


	2. Thunder

Thunder and lightning cracked outside Alex and Eliza's bedroom. Alex was curled against Eliza's sde with his eyes tightly shut trying to ignore flashbacks to the hurricane. Of the swirling waters, lightning that sounded like a thousand guns going off at once and the howling of the wind. Eliza held onto her husband and murmured reassuring words into his ear.

A hesitant knock on the bedroom door took both Alex and Eliza out of their thoughts. The door slowly opened and four heads peeked through.

"Come in." Eliza said softly.

The sound of eight little feet pattering against the wood floor was a blessing to Eliza's ears. The bed creaked and shifted as all four of their children climbed onto the bed.

Alex Jr. and Jamie snuggled between Alex and Eliza. Angelica snuck in on Eliza's other side while Philip was on Alex's other side.

Thunder clapped and Eliza could feel the bed nearly shake as her family jumped in fright. The rest of her family was terrified of storms, she's been the one that is always there to comfort her husband and children when they needed it. It didn't bother her, she liked that her children would still come to her when they are scared.

Jamie's breathing evened out and Eliza could feel her son relax into sleep. She glanced around the bed at her children and husband, Angelica's eyes were drooping, Alex Jr. was trying to stay awake but slowly failing, and Philip and Alex seemed to be wide awake.

Lightning flashed outside the window and Eliza could hear the hitch in Alex's breathing. She reached across Alex Jr. and Jamie and ran her hand against Alex's arm in a calming manner. She felt some of the stress leave his body.

Eliza didn't know how long they laid there in silence, the thunder slowly fading away.

 **A/N: I'm back already, I just had a couple drabbles already written out and decided to post it so... Please follow, favorite and review!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing in this except a little bug in the corner named Albert, everything else goes to LMM**


	3. Ours

**Ours**

"So, what if you just stayed here forever?" Alex asked, his fingers drummed on his thighs in a quick rhythm.

"Excuse me?" Eliza asked nearly spitting out the glass of water she had been drinking. She set the glass down carefully and leaned back against the couch. She stared at Alex who was fidgeting next to her.

"Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"Um, yeah." Alex said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"I don't know, I mean forever is a long time." Eliza said with a soft smile. "I mean if you can put up with me for 24 hours a day and seven days a week."

"It would be a pleasure." A grin tugged at Alex's lips.

"Then, yes!"

Eliza pounced across the couch and on top of Alex. She forcefully pressed her lips against his. Alex smiled against her lips before he wrapped his arms around her. His fingers resting lightly on her waist.

"I love you so much." Eliza murmured against his mouth, resting her forehead against his.

"You're sure about this?" Alex asked his eyes wide as Eliza nodded. "You can't back out now."

"Wouldn't want to anyways." Eliza said cheekily.

"How are your sisters going to react to this?"

"Why would you ask me that when we are in the middle of making out?" Eliza asked, exasperated.

"I was curious." Alex shrugged.

"They'll be ecstatic." The smile couldn't leave Eliza's face as she stared into Alex's eyes. She was still lying on top of him and if she did say so herself she was pretty comfortable.

"So we're going to do this?"

"Yes." Eliza confirmed with a grin a mile long.

 **A/N: look who's back again, I never update this fast. I am just having a rare lull in homework before finals start. Please follow, favorite and review.**

 **Disclaimer: All goes to the guy who wrote the musical I think his name starts with an L**


	4. Helplessly in Love

**Helplessly in Love**

Alexander Hamilton has always had a wandering eye, he didn't believe in all of that soul mate crap. He didn't think that there was one person out there that would complete you. There was just some people you could stand for longer than others.

Which didn't necessarily explain why he chose to attend this Winter ball. Hell, why was it even called a ball? It was the twenty first century, not the eighteenth. But his superior, General Washington had ordered everyone to come and Alexander was certainly not going to disappoint the general.

As Alexander walked into the ball, he first noticed how twinkly lights were strewn all across the ballroom to give the idea of snowflakes. The second thing he noticed was that all of the people here were dressed much nicer than his army uniform. Sure, there were other soldiers dressed in their uniforms to, but it still felt different. Like he was some sort of outsider. Most of the women were dressed in tight and colorful dresses that seemed to scream of desperation.

Alexander slowly shuffled inside and awkwardly stood to the side. He could spot General Washington across the room with his wife on his arm. He looked happy, like his wife was the sun. Washington was talking to Philip Schuyler, a New York Senator.

His eyes glanced over the room and caught the eye of a woman whose dark eyes seemed to ooze intelligence. She looked almost bored with her surroundings, like she was waiting for something else. Alexander decided 'what the hell', he might as well go and try to talk to her.

Alexander walked over to her smoothly intercepting Lafayette, who was about to talk to her.

"You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied." He said smoothly. The woman turned towards him, and looked him up and down as if she was determining whether he was worth her time.

"What the hell are you talking about?" The woman exclaimed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're like me, I'm never satisfied." Alexander added as a smile slid over his face.

"My name is Angelica Schuyler," She held out her hand.

"ALexander Hamilton." He shook her hand, and watched as Angelica's face slightly scrunched up in confusion, most likely trying to think of some rich family that he belongs to.

"Where's your family from?"

"Unimportant," Alexander fidgeted under her stare. Saying that he was an orphan from Nevis would not be a good start into what is considered 'high society'.

She seemed to zone out for a moment before looking at him in almost a new light. He was about to ask if she was alright before she straightened up. Angelica linked her arms through his and began to lead him through the crowd of people.

"Where are you taking me?" Alexander asked as she continued leading him.

"I'm about to change your life." Angelica said with an almost mischievous smile on her face.

"Ok," Alexander hesitated.

Angelica lead him through the people and as he looked at the people around them, his eyes caught onto what he was sure was an actual angel. She had long dark hair that swept down to her shoulders, and was wearing a light blue dress that flowed down to her knees. It was a simple dress, that just seemed to emphasize her beauty.

If Alexander did believe in love at first sight, which he didn't, he might just think that he fell in love. Because by god, she looked perfect.

Angelica lead him forwards, straight towards this woman. Alexander's heart pounded violently in his chest. The young woman looked up, and it felt as if her dark eyes were gazing straight into his soul.

"Elizabeth Schuyler, it's a pleasure to meet you." The woman, Elizabeth said as soon as him and Angelica approached her. Alexander's mind went almost completely blank when he heard her voice it was like silk. He only noticed that he had zoned out when both women were staring at him almost expectantly.

"Schuyler?" He asked, his voice a little hoarse as he looked between them.

"My sister." Angelica answered graciously.

"Thank you for all your service." Eliza said as she looked over his uniform. At her words it was like his focus came back to him, and he would be able to utter more than just a single word.

"If it takes fighting a war for us to meet it will have been worth it." Alexander said smoothly, he reached down and grasped her hand. Without hesitation he lightly kissed her hand, like the princes did to the princesses in disney movies.

"I'll leave you to it." Angelica said, Alexander barely had time to ponder her words before she disappeared into the dancing.

As Alexander looked back at Elizabeth, he knew that he was a goner. He had barely spoken twenty words to her and she already seemed perfect. He didn't know how that was possible, but he was experiencing it. How the hell could he be in love with a woman he just met?

 **A/N: I got a request on tumblr to write about Alex falling in love with Eliza at the winter ball so I wrote this. Come talk to me on tumblr at feelsohelpless**

 **Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. like not even any dirt on the bottom of Alex's shoes**


	5. Zoo

"Please, Eliza" Alex pleaded. "Please?"

Alex tugged on her hand and stared at her with big eyes. Eliza could feel her resolve crumbling slightly.

"But the snakes creep me out." Eliza scrunched up her face. Ever since she was young she would rescue animals from her backyard and try to help them, except snakes had always given her a bad feeling.

"I just want to see them for one minute. We just need to go in for one minute." Alex begged. "Please?"

He looked so cute begging. Eliza knew that she was going to agree. It was too hard to turn him down.

"I'll hold your hand the whole time?" Alex offered, a hopeful smile on his face.

"I think I'll need a little more than hand holding. What else do you have?" A mischievous smile lit up Eliza's face.

"A kiss?" Alex lifted an eyebrow.

Eliza thought for a moment and shook her head.

"I'll buy you ice cream."

"Alright." Eliza agreed. A grin spread across Alex's face and without any hesitation he leaned forwards and pecked her lips.

"That was not a kiss!" Eliza exclaimed. Alex grinned as she pouted like a kid that didn't get their way.

"Fine." Alex complied, he carefully leaned forwards and pressed his lips against hers. Eliza smiled against his lips and responded to the kiss. She moved her lips against his and slipped her fingers into his hair. He made a little sound in the back of his throat as her fingers tangled in his hair.

"Get a room!" a voice yelled.

Alex and Eliza jumped apart. Eliza's cheeks burned red. Alex turned red as well, Eliza couldn't help but giggle at how embarrassed he looked.

"Let's go." Alex sheepishly said, holding out his hand for her to take.

Eliza took his hand with a smile and lead the way towards the reptile house. Their feet slapped against the concrete in tandem as they walked.

She slowed their pace as they approached the reptile house. Alex sent her a reassuring look and slightly tightened his hold on Eliza's hand.

The air conditioning of the reptile house blew against Eliza's bare skin causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. The room was covered in pictures of the reptiles and fun facts about the animals.

"See anything scary?" Alex leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"Just this creepy guy holding my hand." Eliza said playfully as she swung their hands forwards.

Alex chuckled and pressed his lips against her cheek.

"Let's go see the snakes." Alex pulled her forwards slightly in search of the snakes, while Eliza reluctantly followed him. They weaved through the small crowd of people until they were standing in front of a sign that said 'python' in curvy green letters.

Eliza took a deep breath and looked a little closer through the glass. She jumped back as she saw movement. As soon as the snake came into sight Eliza swore under her breath and tucked herself a little closer to Alex.

"You're so gonna owe me." Eliza murmured.

Alex chuckled and pressed his lips against her forehead.


	6. That Would Be Enough

**That Would Be Enough**

Eliza was humming along to the heavy metal song playing on the radio as she frosted the cookies she baked. Everything felt fine, the sun was shining through the kitchen window and she hadn't experienced any morning sickness that day.

Eliza's pregnancy has been filled with getting sick at all hours of the day so far. She was still waiting for the day that the throwing up would stop. It didn't help that whenever she calls or Skypes Alex while he's deployed she didn't tell him that she was pregnant. She just couldn't find it in herself to tell him. She wanted him to be at home, to survive and see his child grow up.

She set aside the knife she was using to frosting and stuck a small portion of her finger into the frosting. Eliza quickly sucked the sweet confection off of her finger.

The sound of a key unlocking the front door caused Eliza to freeze. The only people that had a key to the house was her and Alex, and as far as she knew he was still in Afghanistan. Fear flowed through her veins. Eliza grabbed the butter knife she was using to frosting the cookies and held it out in front of herself like she might be approaching a rabid animal.

The front door opened and the sound of heavy footsteps entering the house caused her heart to slam in her chest. She hesitantly moved forwards, ignoring the music that was still filtering through the radio.

Eliza peeked her head around the doorway of the kitchen, the butter knife clenched tightly in her hand.

The moment she laid eyes on the figure, she dropped the butter knife. It hit the floor with a clang and the figure looked up at the sound. He looked tired, there were dark smudges under his eyes and his mouth seemed to be etched into a frown, until he saw her. When he gazed straight into her eyes his mouth shifted into a grin.

Alex dropped his duffel bag as Eliza rushed at him. She threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and sticking her face in his neck. Almost hesitantly, like he wasn't sure if she was actually there, he wrapped his arms around her.

Feeling Alex in her arms again as well as the hormones causing tears to run down her face like a torrential rainstorm. He smelled of sweat and faintly of his cologne. Eliza pulled back slightly and desperately pressed her lips against Alex's.

God, she loved this man.

He responded to the kiss and pulled her closer against him. She kissed him as if it had been years since they had last seen each other and not five months.

Suddenly, he froze against her and stepped back slightly. His hands slid from her back and around to the slight bump on her stomach. Alexander's eyes were wide in shock and his mouth was moving with no words coming out. Eliza bit her lip, worry flooding her veins. Every second that he remained silent, it felt like instead of butterflies, zoo animals were stomping in her stomach.

"How long have you known?" Alex finally murmured.

"A month or so." She replied uncertainly. She meant to tell him each time they skyped or called, but each time the words couldn't come out.

"Eliza, you should've told me."

Guilt flooded her system and she could feel tears slip down her face. Alex reached over and wiped away her tears with the pads of his thumb.

"I wrote to Washington to send you home." She heard the intake of breath at her words, she probably should not have written to his commanding officer to send him home. But, she just wanted her child to have a father.

"No," Alex said strained."

"I begged him to send you home." Eliza's hands reached for his and held them in a strong grip that he returned.

"You should have told me."

"I'm not sorry." Eliza said, her voice not wavering in the slightest. She knew that it was for the best for Alex to be there for their child.

"I knew that you would fight until everyone is dead." Alex remained silent, confirming her words. "But, you deserve a chance to meet your child."

Eliza glanced up at him and the moment that she did she almost wished that she didn't. Tears were slowly making their way down his face, like a stream that was drying up.

Alex cleared his throat before cautiously looking into her eyes.

"Will you relish being a poor man's wife?" His voice was low, almost like he could barely utter the words. "Unable to provide for your life."

"I relish being your wife." She squeezed his hand affectionately and refused to move from her place next to him. Eliza wasn't going to let him go until he realized how much she loved him.

"Just stay alive, that would be enough. And if this child shares a fraction of your smile or a fragment of your mind." Alex drew in a shuddering breath, obviously having a hard time keeping it together. "I don't pretend to know the challenges you're facing or the worlds you keep erasing and creating in your mind."

Eliza reached up and wiped away a stray tear that was making its way down his face. She could feel tears falling from her own eyes, but she couldn't find it in herself to wipe them away.

"We don't need a legacy. We don't need money. If I could grant you peace of mind, if you could let me inside your heart. Let me part of the narrative. In the story they will write someday. Let this moment be the first chapter, where you decide to stay and we could be enough."

The only sound was sniffling, both of them overcome with emotion. Eliza held onto him as tightly as she could, she didn't know if she would ever really let him go.

"I love you both so much."

 **A/N: Another addition to my Eliza and Alexander Chronicles. Hope you guys enjoy. If there's anything you guys want me to write you can message me or leave a review**

 **Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of this**


	7. Ghosts

"Mom, Dad." Philip called as he walked into the living room, where both of his parents were sitting on the couch. Alex was typing furiously on his laptop and Eliza was glancing over reports for the orphanage.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Eliza asked, looking up from her work. The look on Philip's face was mixed with bewilderment and fear.

"I think there' a ghost in the house." Philip stated seriously.

"What?" Alex yelped, looking up from his laptop and his typing ceasing.

"What makes you think that?" Eliza asked, as she motioned for her six year old son to sit next to her. Philip climbed up onto the couch and cuddled into her side.

"At night when I'm trying to fall asleep, I can hear these moans." Alex stilled as he heard his son's words and glanced over at Eliza, who seemed frozen like him. "And it sounds like a it's a ghost in your room."

Eliza's face flamed as Philip's words settled over her like a hurricane. How was she supposed to respond to that? She wasn't going to give him the talk. Eliza looked over at Alex, to see his face blank and his fingers frozen above the keyboard.

"Sweetheart," Eliza started, looking at Philip, who was leaning into her. "There's no such thing as ghosts."

Philip's face scrunched up in confusion. Eliza glanced over at Alex, he was staring at her wide eyed in surprise.

"Then what am I hearing?" Philip looked up at his mother with curiosity smothered over his features.

Eliza's mind scrambled for a suitable answer. Something that would calm Philip and stop any other questions from rising up.

"It was probably nothing." Alex spoke up, his ears and neck a bright shade of red.

Philip nodded warily, his father's words sinking in. Eliza nervously tapped her fingers against her thigh as she waited for Philip's reaction. Whether he would accept or reject Alex's answer.

"Maybe." Philip nodded. The questionable look on his face slowly fading.

Philip pushed himself off of the couch and began walking towards the doorway. Eliza could feel the tension seeping from her body the farther away Philip got, she really didn't want to have this type of conversation with Philip until he was a lot older.

"I know what I'll do!" Philip exclaimed suddenly as he turned around and faced his parents. A hopeful look on his face. "I'll just stay up and listen again." He said as if it was the simplest thing.

As soon as Philip was out of the room Eliza lightly slapped Alex's arm.

"You need to be more quiet." Eliza whisper shouted.

"Me? You're a screamer." Alex raised an eyebrow.

"So are you!" Eliza retorted and couldn't help the smirk that spread across her face as blood rushed to his cheeks.

"I guess we'll both have to keep it down tonight." Alex said with a daring smile as pealing laughter fell from Eliza's lips.


	8. A Present

"What is this?" Eliza asked, pointing to a neatly wrapped package that was sitting on the entry table of her and Alex's apartment.

Alex looked up from his laptop at the kitchen table, where he was doing work. His dark hair was pulled into a messy ponytail and his eyes were quickly scanning the words on the screen. As Eliza walked over, he looked up at his pregnant wife.

"Burr gave it to me at work." He muttered.

"Aaron did? That's so sweet of him!" Eliza gushed as she rested a hand on her growing stomach.

"No, he lives in Satan's butthole."

Eliza raised an eyebrow at him.

"I mean he's a very nice person." Alex amended, looking slightly nauseous at the thought of his words being true. Eliza nodded, satisfied with his attempt.

"Let's open it." Eliza stated after she set the present on the table.

Hesitantly, he poled the present before retracting his hand. Eliza sent a glare his way, that explicitly told him to try again and actually open it.

"It won't hurt you." Eliza said in a soothing voice.

"Sure." Alex murmured sarcastically.

Alex took in a deep breath and began to slowly unwrap the present, like how a person would defuse a bomb. After taking off each piece of tape and carefully pulling off the wrapping paper, he would check to make sure nothing would jump out at him.

"Just open it." Eliza dictated after two minutes of Alex being far too gentle with the present. Alex sped up his pace at her words.

Once the wrapping paper was set aside, the box was left. Alex stared intensely at it, as if it was a puzzle to be solved.

"Dear," Eliza's voice was almost sarcastically sweet. She ran the hand that wasn't resting on her stomach across the back of his neck. Some of Alex's worry melted away at her touch. It's not like Burr would pull a prank on Alex's very pregnant wife.

"Fine."

Alex pulled open the box and gasped. Eliza leaned over and glanced into the box.

"Oh my god!" Eliza squealed as she reached into the small box. She pulled out a green onesie that matched the color of the leaves outside.

"Wow." Alex said quietly as he stared transfixed at the onesie.

"Think you're able you're able to write a thank you note now?"

Alex shuddered and mock glared at Eliza. She couldn't help but giggle in response.


End file.
